True love's first kiss?
by falala
Summary: After Mira's failed attempt of a love potion, all of her victims are now stuck in fairy tales and the only way out: true love? Sorta. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, Elfgreen, Miraxus, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mira the Mastermind**

* * *

**A/N: I just had to do one :p .. you know Fairy Tail meets fairy tales. Anyway this is just for fun something a little lighter since my other story is so drama filled it was starting to make me sad LOL (a) So enjoy! Btw this chapter is short mainly because it's the introduction :O**

**And before I forget: this story is just going to centre around different characters each chapter. So one fairy tale = one pairing = one chapter (;**

**Oh and one more thing, i'll put the names of the characters at the beginning of the chapter just in case someone doesn't like a certain pairing they could always skip on to the next chp :p No hard feelings, to each their own. ^^**

* * *

Everyone in the guild knew that Mirajane liked to play match-maker but it had never really bothered anyone because there was hardly any development in the pairs she _shipped anyways. _But of course Mira, being Mira, decided to make up a full-throttle-everyone-gets-their-respective-partners-decided-only-by-Mirajane-plan. She had cooked up a very powerful potion that was supposed to act like a love potion. Not so long ago, Juvia had tried a love potion but turned the guild into pretty much an angry freak-fest. So this time, Mira would get it right. She slipped the potion in small amounts into the food she had given to her fellow nakama—granted, the only ones on her list.

* * *

After she had served all the food to all her victims, she decided to take a seat at the bar and watch the _love_ unfold around her. A smirk crept on her face as she waited and stared at the couples—Natsu was sitting next to Lucy, Gray was sitting next to Juvia, Levy was quietly reading next to Gajeel, Evergreen was glaring at Elfman from across the room, and Erza was staring outside waiting for Jellal to visit.

"Oh right Jellal… I hope he ate those cookies I sent him… because if I timed it correctly then he would be in the guild in 5-4-3-2-1.." Mira counted down.

As soon as she counted down, in came Jellal—just like clockwork. Since everyone seemed to be too involved with their respective partners, Mirajane did a fist pump—yes she did it, gladly too. A satisfied smirk sat on her face until she heard a cough next to her.

"Mira, haven't you learned not to meddle in people's love lives?"

"Laxus.. it's just for fun… at least I'm making love not war." She smiled gently at him.

"Sis, what's this bottle over here, it's glowing a bright white." Lisanna held up the potion bottle.

"NO LISANNA! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Mira went flying towards her sister, there was still a lot left over because she couldn't use more than 2 teardrops per person—says Mira's research.

Unfortunately in the split second before Mira reached her sister a lightning bolt broke the bottle and a flash of white blinded everyone's eyes. Apparently when lightning hits the contents of the potion, it creates its _own little world_.

* * *

Neither of the couples noticed what had just happened, they were all floating in a white space including Mirajane and Laxus. What they did take note of was that Mira was transformed in her Satan Soul Take-over and was beating the crap out of Laxus. They assumed it had been Laxus' fault for Mirajane to go demon-like on him. But seeing the way his punishment was going, they felt more pity than anything else.

"YOU!" Mirajne continued to use Laxus as a punching bag.

"I told you not to meddle Mira." He just wanted to show her the consequences of meddling. But in the end, he was the one dealing with the consequences.

"Mira! What happened?" Lucy called out to her as they all tried to go closer to the demon woman and lightning mage.

"How do we get back?" Gray said impatiently.

Everyone was looking at Mirajane but she just shrugged. She had no idea this would have happened. But nonetheless she had an irking feeling that things were just about to get heated up. A mischievous grin formed on her face. Obviously everyone was still staring at her and all of them just face palmed themselves, they were doomed—of course Mira wouldn't have a clue about getting back home.

* * *

All of them looked like they were stuck on a blank page—completely white, no beginning, no end, just blank and white. Suddenly a warp hole appeared and started to pull some of the guild members into it. They all tried grabbing on to each other but were unsuccessful. Unfortunately Gray was the first one to be sucked into it and he was holding onto to Juvia's wrist so she went in as well. Slowly but surely each of them were being drawn into the black hole.

Mirajane and Laxus were the last ones to join them.

"This thing of yours better pan out… or at least worth the hassle." Laxus warned.

"Let's go Laxus." She grabbed onto his arm and willingly went through the black whole before it closed.

* * *

It was like someone put them into a dryer; their bodies were spinning and tumbling at a very high speed. It wasn't like how it was in the movies where they could just fly through a space-time-warp-hole-thing—not even close. Unfortunately for the dragon slayers, it had to have been the worst feeling in the world, Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel were all green faced. They tried to hurl but their bodies would be flipped upside down and thrown about.

"JUST HANG ON!" Lucy told them.

But that went on deaf ears; all three were ready to just pass out from nausea.

"I SEE A LIGHT, GUYS!" Gray shouted back.

"IT IS UNMANLY TO PUKE." Elfman added.

"THIS IS FUNNNNNNNNNN." Mira yelled. "I'LL GO FIRST!" Mira passed through the white light first followed by the rest of the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Glass Slipper**

* * *

**A/N: This is kinda 3 times longer than what I usually write for a chapter. But since it's like a bunch of one-shots in one story, it seems just about right :P ^^ Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Juvia x Gray**

**Fairy Tale: Cinderella**

* * *

The last thing Gray remembered was being thrown around and tossed through a bright light. He thought his butt would hurt or something would hurt after practically being a rag doll against physics. Then he realized that he was lying on something really soft and fluffy. His eyes slowly opened to see a big chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. As a reflex, his body sprung up from the bed. He turned his head to see that the walls from the bed were a good ten feet away. The double doors for this room were exceptionally wide. The walls were nicely decorated in detail. It was like he woke up in a palace.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?" He scratched the back of his head and decided to get out of bed. As soon as he left the bed he looked down to see he was wearing pajamas.

"These weren't the clothes I was in… then again I don't even think I was wearing much clothes…" He continued to think to himself until he was interrupted by a door being kicked open.

A small man came running in. He was wearing _funny_ clothing. Red suit, black vest, red pants, and a white top. Gray just gave a bewildered look as he was staring thoughtlessly at the small man.

"Your majesty, the King has arranged a ball to find you a wife. You must get ready. How come no one woke you up sooner!"

"Huh?" That was all he could utter out.

"Still groggy. Well Prince Gray we must get you ready or else the King would be very upset."

As soon as the man mention king, the king came into the room with ten servants at his disposal. But unfortunately for Gray the king was someone who he had never imagined to be king.

"Are you serious man?" Gray kissed his teeth. "You're the king?"

"Only real men have wives! This ball is for you." Elfman said proudly.

Gray smacked himself. He was praying to wake up from this absurd dream. Silk robes don't suit him just as much as a king outfit doesn't suit Elfman.

"C'mon Gray, they call me King. Only a man can be King." He smiled brightly. Then after their short conversation, Elfman left Gray to ready himself for the ball.

"At least one of us is enjoying this. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Gray sighed. He could have had any role but being a prince was not one of them.

* * *

"Juvia wake up!" Lucy was nudging her body to wake her from her sleep.

"Juvia is awake." Her eyes still half closed. "Lucy what happened?"

"I don't know. I think we landed in a fairy tale—like folk tale not our guild." Lucy said.

"What? How? Juvia was with Gray-sama—", she gasped, "Gray-sama? What happened to him?"

Oh right, Juvia only cares about Gray, Lucy thought to herself. She smacked her forehead.

"I don't know but, from what I can gather is that we have play our respective roles in order to get out of this place." She told her. "Gray's okay. He's pretty capable."

"Juvia senses Lucy's feelings for Gray. I will not give up on him love-rival." She declared.

Lucy's forehead is starting to get red from the amount of times she's been slapping it. This was only the second time.

"Okay so long story short. You're Cinderella. Ever and I are the step sisters okay? I don't know who else is there but try your best okay? I hear someone coming." Lucy got up from the side of Juvia's bed and ran out of her room. If anyone knew the story of Cinderella, then they knew that Cinderella's room was far from the living quarters and was hidden away.

* * *

Juvia noticed all the animals in her room. There were birds singing and mice making clothes. It was all really just surreal. She looked closer at the mice and they looked oddly familiar. One of them was even glaring back at her.

"Juvia wants to name this mouse Gajeel-kun because it really looks like him." She said as she picked him with her hand.

"IDIOT IT IS ME! YOU BETTER GET THIS THING DONE!" She would have been more intimidated if he was his regular form but he looked too cute. A patch of black hair was on his furry little body and his voice squeaked all the time. She just giggled.

"Mouse-Gajeel-kun is really cute." She patted his head. This only angered the iron mouse even more so she put him down gently. Then she noticed the other mouse had pink hair, and the next one had blond hair.

"You guys know how to make clothes?" Juvia asked out of curiosity.

"No—we're just playing our parts." Laxus said back with his squeaky voice. Surprisingly, he was really good with sewing fabric together.

"Juvia thinks you're really good at it Laxus-sama."

This stiffened the blond mouse a little bit. "Well I was always into fashion… remember my coats. They're handmade… " He whispered into her ear. "But Juvia this conversation doesn't leave this tale."

"Promise." She couldn't help but smile. But she noticed Natsu running off somewhere probably to cause trouble. "Natsu? Where are you going?"

"I just thought of the best way to surprise Lucy." His mischievous toothy grin appeared. Then he scurried off through one of the many mouse holes.

As soon as Natsu left, her room door was opened by whom she suspected to be her step-mother in this fairy tale. She looked up to see Erza?

"You're the step mom?"

"Yes Juvia. Come on no time to waste. We have to get this story done with so we could go home." Erza was of course mission driven. She grabbed Juvia and dragged her downstairs where Evergreen and Lucy were waiting.

* * *

"So the plan is set then. We'll get Laxus and them to make you a dress then you go to the ball and find prince charming." Erza stated.

"Yeah sounds good and easy." Lucy smiled.

"Don't we need dresses too?" Evergreen asked. She didn't really care so much because Juvia was getting all the help she needs anyways. To be honest, Evergreen just wanted to be the fairy in this story but she ended up being an evil step-sister.

"Well in the story, the sisters were spoiled so I guess we could just take any dress we see in the closet. It's just that we can't go ripping Juvia's dress…" Lucy said.

* * *

It was already time for the ball. Laxus and Gajeel ,with no help from Natsu, had finished Juvia's dress. Evergreen was already waiting by the door for the other girls. Erza went and brought the dress down for Juvia to change into and Lucy was in her room changing.

"So I guess I'll just wear this pink one… looks a little tacky but it'll do since Juvia is the protagonist." She started to untie her dress. There were so many details with dresses in this age. Finally she freed herself from the dress, letting it drop on the floor and she was only wearing her corset and underwear underneath. Then she heard a mouse squeak. Her head slowly turned around to see a mouse with pink hair staring at her with wide eyes. Her face flushed and then anger took over her.

* * *

Juvia was walking down the stairs in really difficult shoes. She was trying her best not to trip and die. Then she heard footsteps running and a mouse squeaking it's way down the hallway towards the stairs she is currently standing on. If it wasn't for her damned heels she would have jumped off to get out of the way but there was no way she could land without breaking her heels. She knew what was going to happen.

"NATSU—why were you in my room? TRYING TO PEEP ON ME!" Lucy was running after the mouse with a mouse trap in her hand.

"Lucy you got it wrong I wanted to just—", he dodged the mouse trap that was aimed for him, "give you a necklace for the ball." Lucy stopped running and looked at Natsu hold out a necklace he was dragging along. She never noticed it until now. It was four times the length of his body and it looked like he made it himself—how could she tell? Well simply by the fact that it had random jewels and pearls in no order or specific sequence to it. It had honestly looked like a 5 year old made it. But it warmed her heart at the work he had put together for her.

"But then you started to strip down and I couldn't help but watch." He added and that had done it.

Lucy saw red again. She saw him head down the stairs and Juvia tried to back away but she slipped on the necklace that Natsu was dragging and to add to it, Lucy came head on straight at Juvia without being able to stop.

* * *

All three of them had their heads down for the last 30 minutes of Erza's scolding. But Juvia wasn't at fault or so she thought until Erza pointed out she could have jumped if she had enough training then that jump would be nothing to her.

It had felt like all hope was lost until the fairy godmother showed up outside. All of them went to the flowing light that illuminated through the windows.

"Mirajne?" Lucy asked.

A giggle came out of her mouth. She had wings and a wand to Evergreen's displeasure. "Hi, someone asked for a miracle?"

Lucy face palmed herself again. "That was in Mulan not Cinderella Mira-san."

Another laugh escaped Mira's mouth. "Okay same thing. Bibidee bopidee boo." She waved her wand and a pumpkin turned into a carriage. The three dragon slayers turned into horses. Juvia suddenly had a beautiful white dress.

"This is perfect! Juvia loves it." She twirled around in her dress.

"Oh and I can't forget about these." Mira pointed at Juvia's feet and suddenly sparkly specs started to form a shape of a slipper around each foot.

Juvia looked down to see two very beautiful glass slippers. This really was the best, she thought.

"Okay hurry up. You have until midnight, remember." Erza told the girls. Each of them nodded their heads and went inside the carriage. Mira flew next to her.

"Isn't this fun?" Mira chided.

"No. I'm an old evil step mother. You're a fairy godmother. I think the roles are reversed." She said flatly.

"Don't be a party pooper."

* * *

For some odd reason, the ride to the castle was very _rough._ Apparently Gajeel and Natsu got into an argument on who was faster and decided to race to the castle. But none of them realized that they were strapped to each other meaning they all go at the same pace. Again, Lucy found herself slapping her forehead. Even with the amount of brain cells she had lost with the face-palming, she could never be as stupid as those two men.

"Come on Juvia, the prince is probably sitting on the throne or like seat thing next to the king." Lucy said. Maybe she was getting dumber.

Gray had already been dressed and groomed for his eventual engagement ball. He was sighing, he had no idea what was supposed to happen. He wasn't for sure if this were real or some kind of game. But seeing that Elfman was succeeding in his _role_ then it had to be without a doubt a mission or something to complete.

"Prince Gray, your advisor is here." One of the guards said. Gray just nodded his head.

"Gray!" A small girl with blue hair came into the room. She was wearing a monocle and had a clipboard.

"Levy? Please tell me you know what's going on." He was thankful that he had met one of the smartest people in fairy tail because she would be the first person in mind who would understand what is happening.

"Well from what I analyzed, this is a fairy tale. It's Cinderella to be exact and we have to follow our respective roles in order to complete it."

"We have to go through the whole story? That will take another day for this story because the girl leaves behind the glass slipper and I'm supposed to go searching for her." Gray sighed.

"Yeah well you gotta do what you gotta do." Levy said cheerfully. "Have fun with it Gray, it's not every day you wake up to be the prince of the kingdom." With that she left him to think by himself.

"I guess it's true but I wonder what happened to everyone else."

Then Gray heard the sound of trumpets, he could only assume that the ball was starting and he had to be there to scope out his potential Cinderella.

* * *

After 2 long excruciating hours, he hadn't seen anyone else he knew. Almost every girl has lined up in front of him and he shook his head to all of them. Behind his right ear, Levy has been spouting all the significances of this Cinderella story. But it was useless for him to listen because he honestly didn't understand. Then suddenly he saw Lucy and Evergreen. He almost ran to them.

"Hey which one of you is my Cinderella?" He asked.

"Seriously Gray? Is that you're pick up line… lame." Evergreen said and walked away,

"Not us idiot, do we look like we're dressed like a Cinderella." Lucy patted his heart. "You'll know when you see her."

"I just wanna get this story over and done with. They put clothes on me as fast as I shed them. It's so weird." He was complaining. But then he caught sight of a very beautiful woman standing out on the balcony. His feet just followed his eyes and he walked up to her. Of course he knew who it was, who else would it be?

"Juvia huh, you're Cinderella." He smirked.

"Oh Juvia's prince is Gray-sama." Her heart leapt in her that it felt like she would start leaping around too.

"Since we still have two hours until midnight, wanna dance?" He held out his hand. She graciously took his offer and her face blushed ferociously at how sweet her Gray-sama was acting.

* * *

After they danced, Gray took her to the gardens for a stroll. Juvia was still in shock at how Gray was actually being like a prince in the story books. He sat her down by the bench near the fountain.

"So you had fun?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied shyly.

"Hmm." He looked like he was deep in thought.

"What is it Gray-sama?"

"It didn't work." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well your role is Cinderella and I'm the prince. We went on our date. Shouldn't we be done already? What's taking so long? How bothersome." He said.

A slap landed across Gray's face and a furious Juvia started to tear up.

"So Gray-sama was only nice to me because he wanted to get out of this story? Gray-sama doesn't feel the same for Juvia."

Gray was still confused. "I thought that this was the whole point. Aren't we just playing character roles?"

Juvia started to run away and during her escape she had left her glass slipper behind.

Then out from the bushes, Lucy, Mira, Levy, and Erza appeared.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy face palmed herself for the umpteenth time.

"How could you be so oblivious to her feelings?" Levy glared.

"That is not how a prince should be." Erza's eyes were holding back tears.

"You were supposed to confess your love for her." Mira mumbled.

"I'm not a prince. I'm just Gray. Levy told me to play the role and so I did. I didn't know that I had be me at the same time. This is bull—". He was cut off by Juvia's scream. As soon as he heard it he picked up her slipper and ran after her. The other four girls followed closely behind.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled. He found her on the ground grasping her ankle. "Are you okay?" He went over to her to pick her up but she shoved his hands away.

"Juvia just tripped. Juvia can walk on her own." She tried to get up but couldn't put her weight on her ankle.

"Look Juvia I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He sat next to her on the ground.

"Juvia is not listening to Gray-sama anymore. She is over Gray-sama." That actually stung him a little. He found it kind of amusing at how hurt he took her statement.

"But you were happier with Prince Gray rather than just Gray," he said flatly, "so I'd assume that he's the one you wanted because in real life, I don't have a palace to give you, I don't have the servants to keep at your side, I don't even have the luxurious dresses and clothes for you to wear."

"But Juvia doesn't care about those things, Juvia fell in love with Gray-sama way before he had those things. It's just that Juvia didn't know that Gray-sama could be so charming." She smiled at the thought.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "So this slipper, if you had it on you wouldn't have tripped." He gently lifted up her ankle. "Wanna try it on?" He smirked.

"But does Gray-sama really know what the glass slipper symbolizes?" She asked.

"Uh yeah." He said as if he actually knew.

"Then what does it mean?"

He sighed. "Not an engagement but more like a perfect match," he paused to carefully word this correctly, "Levy told me a bunch of reasons before like literary terms that didn't make much sense to me but for me, this slipper means I belong with you and no one else really."

"Gray-sama—I," she was cut off.

"But only if the shoe fits." He teased her. Then he slipped it on her foot and then he started to lean closer to her face, she was moving closer too until she noticed her surroundings.

"Gray-sama, everything is vanishing."

Gray snapped his head back to see that the other girls were in their normal clothing and everything was turning white again—like the blank page. But then he saw part of the guild appear, only about one sixth of the guild. He was stating to think he was getting good at measurements.

Mira was too happy to even notice anything changing around her, she had witnessed Gray confessing to Juvia and that gave her a high that no other drug would. But another black hole appeared and as if it was déjà vu, each fairy tail member was dragged through it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kiss the Girl**

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a while :$ lol i had this chapter written for a couple of days now but I couldnt find the time to upload =.=" but enjoy! And and if anyone has any requests i shall do my best to write one lol (:**

**Pairing: Jellal x Erza**

**Fairy Tale: Little Mermaid**

* * *

Erza found herself laying on a rock, near the shore of a beach. She felt her skin almost burning with the sun beaming its rays on her delicate skin. Her back was burning from the sun but her torso was cool from the rock. Then she realized that her bare body laid naked out in the open, where anyone could fully see her frame from a mile away. Embarrassment in the shade of scarlet red coloured her face. In her mind she was screaming _re-equip_ but nothing happened. She slammed her fist on the rock and something next to her dropped into the water. She looked to where the fallen piece had gone only to find a crab with blond hair unconscious. It looked fairly similar to Lucy but she wasn't sure so she poked it.

A groan escaped the crab's mouth. It's eyes slowly started to open. Erza wanted to say something but she realized that her voice had disappeared. _Oh-no_, she thought, _am I little mermaid?_ She slapped her forehead.

"Erza?" The little crab asked. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE NAKED? I'll find you clothes!" It squeaked out.

Erza could only stare at the mini crab searching the sand for something, anything. She was grateful that it had been a girl who had found her first rather than someone else. Her eyes just followed Lucy as she was hysterically trying to find something to cover Erza.

"Erza, don't worry I'll save your innocence!" Lucy was too involved in finding her clothes that she didn't even realize that Erza was 100 times bigger than her. Then she paused. "Erza… don't tell me I'm the crab." She sighed, wouldn't cancer have the greatest time if he had found out that they both were crabs-_ebi_.

Erza just nodded her head in agreement. Lucy sighed, she knew well of this story but who knows if it's the Disney version or the Grimm's Brothers version. She gulped and so she had to know for sure.

"Erza, try walking on your feet." Lucy asked politely.

Erza nodded again and put all her energy to standing. For some odd reason it was if she had never walked before. When she stood up, pain was all she felt. Her feet felt like they were stepping on pikes. She dropped immediately after standing. Lucy just gasped.

"Sorry Erza, I just needed to know which story this was. Well, you traded your voice and your fins to meet the prince. But in the end he falls in love with some maiden in the village who looks similar to you and then you kill yourself with a knife … then you become something like a fairy…." Lucy's head dropped.

Erza's eyes were wide open. Why on earth would anyone go through all that for a guy she can't even talk to? As a survivor, this version of little mermaid made her sick to her stomach. Taking her own life because she couldn't be with the one she loved was not in her moral values.

Suddenly a bird came flying down towards them. Erza blushed as she tried to swat the bird away from her naked body.

"HEYYY Titania! It's me Gajeel. Took forever to find someone. But uhh—" He noticed that she was pretty much naked.

Lucy snapped at him. "Find her clothes idiot, don't just stare at her!"

Gajeel was too flustered to say anything back and he flew up in the sky to maybe find some cloth, leaves, anything. He didn't want to face the wrath of Erza.

A fish popped out of the water. It had light blue hair. Erza smacked her head again, how many people are going to see her naked in the span of 15 minutes.

"Juvia likes the water… she could live here forever!" The fish flapped around in the water, apparently not even noticing the crab and red head gawking at her.

"Juvia! Find Erza some seashells to cover her uhm—you know." Lucy said.

"Oh Lucy-san, Erza-san. Juvia will swim wildly looking for shells." She disappeared into the depths of the water.

"It's okay Erza, we'll find your prince and convince him to kiss you. It'll work out!" Lucy tried to cheer Erza up but she could see that the little mermaid was feeling a bit down after she told her this version of the story.

_But it has to be true love's kiss to break the spell Lucy,_ she said in her mind, hoping that Lucy would somehow get it. Her eyes pleaded with Lucy's.

"Oh yeah true love's kiss." Lucy mumbled to herself. "Well the prince has to be Jellal right I mean who else could it be?"

As soon as she said his name, a dog came around running down the beach with a handsome blue haired prince. Erza blushed because she still hadn't had any decent clothing to cover her up. She looked at Lucy and her face was drained from colour. Lucy tried to divert the dog away from Erza, but failed completely. The dog overlooked the crab and went straight to the red head. It started barking loudly to call its owner to their location.

Slow and hesitant steps were walking towards the area that Erza and Lucy were hiding. Then Lucy bolted up to the rock and snapped her claws.

"Jellal?" Lucy asked.

"Oh Lucy, you're Sebastian?" He asked a little confused.

"Yeah well you can't see Erza right now because she's uh—" Lucy blushed because it was awkward telling him that she was just in her birthday suit.

"Oh?" He took a moment. "OHHHHHHHHHH!" He turned his head away in embarrassment—clearly taken back. "Here take this cape thing? I think it's a coat." He was taking it off before a huge white blanket of cloth landed on top of the rock. Then Juvia popped up with two seashells and seaweed for string.

"THANKS GUYS!" Lucy took the blanket and cloth to Erza.

* * *

After changing, Erza was wearing seashells for a bra and the cloth for a skirt. She was looking mighty seductive in her apparel which caused her to blush. Then she started to stand.

"No Erza, don't! Let Jellal carry you. It's too painful." Lucy pleaded.

_I need to get used to the pain, he can't see me weak, _she thought to herself. Stubborn as always, she stood up, wincing in pain.

Jellal draped his coat over her body and took her hand to lead the way back to the castle. He didn't notice that she was in pain. He just thought that since she was a mermaid all her life and that she wasn't used to walking. He stayed by her side the whole time.

"Jellal! Wait, wait, wait!" Lucy yelled. "Erza is in—" She was cut off by Erza's hand. She shook her head and looked at Jellal to tell him to keep leading.

He gave her a puzzled look then he thought about it. Then it clicked, he knew of the other side of the little mermaid.

"You're in pain aren't you? Well then." He carried her bridal style but she was fighting all the while. She kept moving around so that he could drop her but he kept his arms firm and hugged her into his chest. "I'm not going to let you feel any more pain because of me. Stop fighting it Erza."

With that said, she stopped fidgeting around. They totally forgot about Lucy and the rest of them as they headed towards the castle.

"He liiiiiiiikkkkkeeeessss herrrr." Lucy purred. Gajeel scoffed. Juvia was too obsessed with the ocean to care.

* * *

At the castle, Jellal had ordered the servants to do everything for Erza. He knew that she deserved all this, after everything he had put her through, she would at least enjoy this, even for a little while. It was the time where he had to take her to town then the long awaited boat ride for the kiss. But unlike in the movie, Jellal was actually planning to kiss her without her refusing. As of late, Erza stopped every action he tried to get closer to her. He didn't know why but she refused to kiss him. He would ask her but it's not like she could talk back. He was starting to miss her voice.

So everything went by smoothly with the help of Lucy. He had to admit but this girl was committed to her friends so much that she would spend all her waking hours to help them out—just like now. She had planned everything.

Now they were on the boat. Erza was acting shy for some reason and he decided to play along just like the movie.

"So what's your name?" He asked her and Erza just stared back at him a little confused.

"I'll guess your name then." He said teasingly. She just stared at him with a small smile.

"So is it Rachel?" She shook her head. He gave her a smirk and he put his hand on his chin for his thinking pose.

"Uhm Ariel?" She shook her head harder. His eyebrow perked up a bit.

"Let's see… "He leaned in closer and finally she didn't back away. His hand lightly twirling her hair and he stared at it for a long second. "Erza…" He whispered her name gently and she just nodded. She was too mesmerized by his gentle nature.

"Erza Scarlet—just like the colour of your hair." His breath touching her face and she closed her eyes—preparing of what was to come next.

* * *

A little while back, Lucy had set the right mood and atmosphere. The fish was slowly guiding the small boat towards the willow trees for them to have their intimate moment. It was all perfect, and if Mira had seen this she would have been pretty darn proud. Then she cued the fishes and everyone else who was helping to start the music. They all went along with the "Kiss the Girl" song from the little mermaid. She was ecstatic to hear everything going along perfectly then she saw Gajeel singing.

She sighed, he was off pitch and was very noticeable. But Lucy looked back at the couple and they seemed to be sucked into their own little world as if all of this wasn't necessary. But it was. Or rather she convinced herself that it was. Then along with Juvia, she brought the two eels. They were supposed to be evil but it just so happened to be Natsu and Gray.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu swam right next to her. Gray swam next to her too but Juvia swam as close to him as possible.

"Please for the love of peace, you two will not mess it up. It took me long hours to prepare this—without the help of Mirajane." She was really sad that Mira hadn't been part of this story because if she did then everything would have been a lot easier.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll help." Natsu gave his toothy grin.

"Okay, we're almost at the part, everyone to their positions." Everyone lined up and then the fireflies started to fly around the two on the boat. The birds were chirping to the song, the frogs were making pretty ripples in the water, the grasshoppers were moving the branches and leaves of the willow tree so that nothing would get in the way. Everything was perfect until she turned to the side to see Natsu and Gray arguing.

"No you idiot, you're supposed do little sparks not big ones." Gray said.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Natsu tried to electrocute Gray.

"OI! Wanna fight!"

Of course the two would fight and Lucy swam over there to stop them but unfortunately, that did not work out. She was shocked trying to get there and then they were fighting so much the other fish swam away. During their fight they hit the boat, first rocking it from side to side but then as they continued to fight, the rocking started to get intense.

Once Lucy woke up, she knew it, she knew they would mess it up but she swam towards them. She pinched their fins with her claws. Both boys screamed and as a reflex, flung Lucy towards the boat—causing it to flip.

* * *

Just as soon as Jellal was about to place his lips on hers, the boat started to rock side to side, then eventually almost tipping over. He had caught Erza so she wouldn't fall into the water. But that wasn't enough, a full force was shoved into the side of the boat and they both went down with their _ship_.

As soon as they got back at the castle, Lucy had already found her way to Erza's dresser. She was really mad at the way things ended up and all she wanted to do was cry. All her planning went down the drain because Natsu and Gray showed up for the last 5 minutes of it.

Jellal carried Erza to her room as he always did because he didn't want her walking despite her protests. He saw Lucy sitting on her dresser depressed. He placed Erza on her bed.

"Lucy, it's okay. We have one more day." He tried to cheer her up but she was beyond depressed so he just patted her head. "Thanks that you did so much just for us." He gave a small but genuine smile then left the room.

"Erza? I'm so frustrated right now! How could they? They were only there for about 5 mins and those two morons couldn't be normal. I'll make them pay I swear it." Lucy said.

Erza just smiled at her and Lucy was surprised. Then Erza patted her head as well and turned off the lamp. It was a long day. In all honesty, Erza was happy with how much Jellal has been trying even if its just to end this story but it just felt nice.

* * *

Jellal took a walk along the shore just to clear his head. What would have happened if he had kissed her other than the story ends. He wasn't part of the last story with Juvia and Gray but he had seen it all like he was watching a movie. Gray and Juvia seem to be together afterward. How could he be with Erza after this? He's still a fugitive and it's not like he can freely walk in and out of Magnolia without the council knowing. Everything was just getting complicated. It wouldn't be fair for Erza if he couldn't be with her all the time and it's not like he can ask her to leave Fairy Tail for him. She stood by her guild no matter what because that was the one place that took care of her in a way he couldn't.

Suddenly he heard a voice and a woman's figure walking towards him. His eyes couldn't tell who she was but she was singing to him—luring him towards her. He didn't know what he was doing until he met her eyes.

"Hello Jellal." That was Erza's voice. Then everything went blank.

* * *

It was morning time, Erza woke up with a bird flying into the window. Lucy woke up the same time and noticed that it was Gajeel. What other bird has piercings and a black patch of hair on its head. She groggily moved towards the window to open it wide.

"Yo, I thought you were just supposed to kiss the guy not marry him." Gajeel stated.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I heard the maids talking about how the prince is getting married before sun down. After everything that happened last night, I wouldn't expect him to even get a kiss nonetheless get hitched." He said flatly.

Erza's widened her eyes. _He never asked me. It isn't me!_ She said in her mind. It was as if Lucy read her mind again. She hopped off the window sill and headed downstairs and Erza followed her—wincing at every step she took. Gajeel stood there confused and decided to fly around to see what else was happening around town.

Erza and Lucy stayed hidden behind a pillar but peeked over the ledge to see what was happening. Jellal was standing next to some unknown woman with her arm hooked in his.

"Yes we're getting married today. Please ready the ship and we're to set off as soon as possible." Jellal said almost as if he was a robot.

"Well, what about the young lady upstairs? Shall we pack her things as well."

"No leave her here." Jellal took his bride-to-be with him as he exited the foyer.

Lucy turned back to see a heart broken Erza. She was crying to herself with her knees curled up and head down.

"Erza, he's obviously under some kind of spell. He would never leave you." Lucy said.

But Erza shook her head in defeat. The pain in her feet was nothing compared to what she was feeling on the inside. She really did love him but it wasn't easy for to be with him that's why she had to stay away from him but last night she was willing to throw all her fears away for him. It didn't matter what would happen next just as long as she could share her feelings now.

This new determination burned within her. She got up and headed to the dock. Lucy was amazed and she decided to get Erza on that ship of course with the help of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Juvia had exhausted herself getting Erza on board. Lucy went to get the king and everyone else so it was Gajeel and Juvia who were helping her.

Erza climbed on board and saw the woman Jellal was entranced with. It was none other but Mirajane. Erza glared at her friend who was so caught up in match-making that she would go as far as this.

"Finally, you came! Now kiss him before I do." Mira gave her demon smile.

Suddenly a roar of waves hit the ship and it was no other than the King of the Sea—Laxus?

"Mirajane stop this. It has gone too far." He had met Jellal for the first time during the tournament games and they became quite close. But that didn't meant he wanted to see Mirajane kiss the guy. It made him feel somewhat jealous.

"You have turned into a better guy." She mumbled to herself.

He shot spike at her necklace, breaking it like he broke the bottle. Then suddenly a glowing light found its way to Erza.

"Jellal." She could finally speak again.

Jellal snapped his head towards and his feet automatically started walking towards her.

"I—uh—wanted… to say before.." She was stuttering on her words because with the thoughts she was thinking didn't exactly transpire through her mouth.

He now stood in front of her—waiting for her to talk.

"I love—" She couldn't finish her sentence because Jellal had already pressed his lips into hers. Then just like before, everything started to fade into white.

* * *

Mirajane was giggling to herself because apparently the pair didn't exactly stop kissing when the story ended.

"It had seemed that Jellal was holding back." Mirajane stated as she tried to give the two some privacy.

"Did you really want to kiss him?" Laxus asked her, with a hint of jealousy.

Mira widened her eyes to his question. Why all of a sudden he cared about who she kisses? Even if it was a bluff? He's been against her the whole time.

"Did it matter? Erza would really upset if I did though so I'm lucky she came through." She nudged him.

Parts of the guild started to re-appear.

"I wonder who's next." Laxus pondered to himself.

"I hope it's Natsu and Lucy." Mira had a huge grin on her face. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Mira yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Not-so-Rapunzel**

* * *

**A/N: Okay it's been a while LOL ): ... um um um IM SORRY I COULDNT FIT A DRAGON IN THIS TALE! T_T I really tried to but in the end it didnt work out with the whole dragon thing BUT i do promise that there will be another tale with a dragon and and and I'm starting to think i can do part 1 and 2's for certain pairings bwahahaha lol well we'll see. But I did have a hard time writing Rapunzel with Natsu and Lucy hahaha so i think i might do another NaLu tale :P but I hope this will suffice for now. Anyway enjoy! (:**

**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

**Fairy Tale: Rapunzel**

* * *

After her tiresome role in Little Mermaid, Lucy had prayed that she would be the _innocent_ bystander for the next tale. Not to say she didn't want to help her friends but she had wasted all her energy in trying to get Erza and Jellal together. Who knew it would take a band of aquatic animals and fishes, a sea witch, a boat, and a voice box to get two people—who clearly have feelings for each other—together.

A sigh left her body when she pulled her blanket over her head to hide herself. _Wait a minute_, she thought. When did she end up in bed? Why was she alone?

Lucy sprung out of bed but in the process, her hair had caught onto the bed post and she was whiplashed back to bed. The root of where her hair was tugged was starting to throb in pain.

Her eyes scanned the room then realization dawned on her; she was the _bloody_ princess in this _bloody_ fairy tale. Long blonde hair was tangled all around the room. Never in her life had she ever seen this amount and length of hair coming from one person—_her._

"Really? Rapnuzel?" She told herself.

The room was small and it had only one widow facing east. What made it worse—her hair was _everywhere_. She couldn't even walk two steps before walking all over her blond hair. As she managed to reach her dresser without her hair being caught, she found a to-do list on the mirror. It read:

_1. Comb Hair_

_2. Braid Hair_

_3. Eat whatever Mother Gothel gave_

_4. Daydream about the outside world_

_5. Read a book about the outside world_

_6. Clean the room_

_7. Daydream more about the outside world_

_8. Eat_

The list of things to do went on. Rapunzel really had it bad, Lucy thought. To think, a young girl, being trapped in a tower for so many years without seeing people—excluding Mother Gothel—was still sane. Instead of bashing the story, Lucy decided to follow the list starting from number one. She gathered her hair and started to comb it, section by section. An hour after combing her hair, Lucy threw the brush out the window. Frustration built as her patience dwindled with each stroke. She could not believe that someone would ever think of doing this or even writing something as absurd.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." A voice called to her from the window.

Lucy grabbed her hair and threw it over a hook and it had landed on the ground where that person stood. But then Lucy realized she had just carelessly thrown down her hair for a stranger no less, not a question asked or even a glance to check. For all Lucy knew, she was inviting a murderer right through the only entrance and exit to her home. _Idiot Lucy, why do you do this to yourself?_ She felt the weight on her hair and surprisingly it did not hurt as she expected it to.

As the person climbed through, Lucy realized that it was none other than her real-life best friend, Levy. No wonder it didn't hurt, Levy was so small and light.

"Levy? You're mother Gothel?" Lucy asked. She was a little taken back seeing Levy as the antagonist.

"Yes! This should be fun!" Levy was really excited about this story and Lucy had no idea why.

"Oh but isn't it predictable though?" She paused to assess Levy's face. "The princess who's locked in the tower falls in love with the prince right? He convinces her to marry him and she agrees. He brings her string every time he visits so she can sew together some kind of rope to let herself down from the tower. But mother Gothel finds out her plan and locks her away.

"Then she scares the prince away. He jumps off the tower and lands in a thorn bush, the thorns pierce his eyes, causing him to go blind and he wanders the land looking for Rapunzel. Eventually he finds her and they kiss. True love's first kiss _unblinds_ him and they live happily ever after." Lucy concluded. Levy just held a small smirk.

"What is it Levy? Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"Nopes not at all. But you should already know that we are Fairy Tail—not everything goes according to plan." Levy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well that's true." Lucy sighed.

"Well Lu-chan, I think the prince will be on his way here. I better head off. You mind throwing your hair down?" Lucy noticed that Levy had a book in her hand. But then again doesn't she always?

Lucy nodded and threw her hair unto the hook and let it fall to the ground. Levy gave Lucy a small hug before she jumped out the window and down her escape route.

"This is boring." Lucy sighed as she looked out the window. She considered leaving her hair the way it was because the prince will be here soon and she didn't feel the need to throw her hair repeatedly. But then again she didn't want to invite strangers to climb her hair. As soon as she started to pull her hair up she heard a voice call out.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your—" The voice was cut off once he saw that the hair was retrieving itself from the small window up above.

Lucy dropped her hair. She didn't really recognize the voice but then again she couldn't even recognize Levy's voice. The only person that it could be was Natsu. Mira always tried to get them together so she wouldn't be surprised if it was Natsu. But Lucy tried to fight the blush at the thought of Natsu being her prince. Natsu, a prince? He would be a really unorthodox prince; no manners, no second thoughts, careless, but loyal to no end—that would certainly define his character as a prince. To be honest, she wouldn't have him any other way.

Lucy was sitting on her bed waiting for the person to come through the window. But then she realized she was too busy day dreaming to notice that the person could only fit part of his head and one arm through the window.

"Elfman?" Lucy was shocked. Wasn't it supposed to be Natsu?

"Lucy?" He was just as surprised.

"You're not Natsu!"

"You're not Ever!" They both said in unison. So they were both thinking of their respective _partners_ to play their opposites.

Elfman still could not fit himself through the window so he just stayed outside. Lucy laughed at how ridiculous it looked, someone as big as Elfman had to fit into a small window that Levy even had troubled getting into.

"It's not manly to laugh at another man." Elfman said.

"Sorry, it's just that I wasn't expecting you as much as you weren't expecting me. But Elfman wanna get me out of this tower anyway?" She asked him. He just nodded. If he wasn't able to get inside the tower then he would just have to bring her out.

Lucy stepped out the window and climbed onto his back. Elfman didn't really need Lucy's hair to climb down; he just gripped the stones and headed his way down. But her hair was everywhere and he tried his best not to pull on it.

Once they reached the ground, Lucy hopped off his back and sat on the ground. Elfman was being a gentleman and gathered her hair. He placed it beside her lap. She just smiled and said thanks. He took his seat next to her.

"So now what? I don't think we were meant to be though." Lucy said.

He just shrugged. "But do we uh still have to uhhhh—" Elfman was flustered at how to word this correctly. "—kiss?" A blush crossed his cheeks.

Lucy's head whipped around to stare at the man who had just said that word. Then she started to laugh hysterically. Of all people, it was Elfman. Juvia had Gray, Erza had Jellal, but Lucy? She had Elfman. It was absolutely wrong.

After her fit of laughter, she dropped herself to the floor, lying in her heap of hair.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't just kiss you like that. Juvia and Gray didn't even kiss for the story to end right? So we don't have to." She saw the tension from his shoulders relax. She knew that he wasn't really willing to kiss her either especially since Evergreen was the one he wanted as his princess. Plus, that woman would make her into stone if she ever laid her lips on him.

"Now what? It's not like a man to give up." Elfman said.

"We're not giving up. We'll wait for Levy to come back. Maybe she'll think of a way." Lucy sat up and started to braid her hair. Elfman just sighed and he rested his head on the grass. It was already night time, maybe Levy would be back in the morning.

As soon as his eyes were starting to close, he heard rustling from the forest in front of them. He got up to get a better look.

"Hm? Elfman what is it?" Lucy was still busy braiding her hair.

"I heard something." Elfman signaled her to stay quiet.

She nodded in return. They both were listening to the sounds because at night, it was difficult seeing what lay ahead of them. Then out of nowhere, Levy jumped out of the bush in front of them, causing Elfman and Lucy to scream.

Levy was rolling on the ground laughing at the two. Both of them glared at her.

"Elfman, I didn't know that you would scream like a girl too. Bwahahahaha." Levy continued laughing.

"A man shows his true feelings." Elfman tried to defend himself but he was still embarrassed.

"LEVYYYYY!" Lucy screamed out. "C'mon help us finish this story." Lucy pleaded with her blue haired friend.

"Okay. Well you two have to kiss." Levy said in her matter-of-fact tone again.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Both Lucy and Elfman yelled.

"Yeah well you are the prince," she pointed at Elfman, "you are the princess," she eyed Lucy.

Levy had a smirk on her face—she looked like quite the villain. Lucy eyed her suspiciously.

"I think Levy-chan, you're not telling us something." Lucy said.

"What? Lu-channnnn. I'm trying to help seeing that there are only three of us in this tale together." Levy smiled.

Elfman sighed and he got up and walked over to Lucy.

"Huh Elfman." Lucy eyed him and his face was serious. "No. Are you serious?" Elfman did not respond.

"I'm not kissing you? Do you not know Evergreen? She'll stone me and then drop me from the tower." Lucy tried to back away but Elfman cornered her.

"We won't tell anyone." He said quietly.

"WE DON'T HAVE TO BECAUSE THEY ARE WATCHING US!" Lucy tried to push him back but it failed. She looked for her friend who was just standing there in shock. "Levy help!"

"I'm sorry Lu-chan, it'll just be a small peck? Right Elfman?" Levy squeaked.

Elfman started to lower his head down and Lucy tried to back away from him.

"I can't," he whispered, "A man cannot force a kiss on an unwilling woman." He gave her a smile.

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. Levy couldn't see what was happening because Elfman was towering over her friend.

"I guess it didn't work." Levy said to herself so that the other two wouldn't hear her.

* * *

Suddenly a loud crash hit the hill behind them. It was as if a meteor fell, leaving a huge crater like ditch on the ground. The three went running over there to see what had just happened. A ball of flame rose from the ditch and headed straight for them, actually straight for Elfman. It had hit Elfman, his body flew and crashed into the base of the tower. The person standing in Elfman's place was no other than, Natsu.

Lucy's eyes widened. His back was facing her. She knew that he was mad but she didn't know why? The only times she felt this intensity emitting from him is whenever he fights with people who are trying to harm his nakama. But he had just punched Elfman without holding back.

"Natsu?" She tried to place her hand on his shoulder but her nerves stopped her. He turned around to face her.

"Did he kiss you?" His tone was dark.

"What? Natsu? Who Elfman?" Was he upset because Elfman was about to kiss her?

"Lucy," He said sternly, "Answer me, did he kiss you?" He was dead serious. There wasn't a grin or boyish charm that he usually displays in front of her.

She wasn't quite sure if he was upset that Elfman was about to kiss her or more upset that Elfman was willing to kiss her when she didn't want to.

"Oh are you mad because of that—" She was speaking normally until Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

"I—I need," he sounded vulnerable as he spoke into her hair, "to know…"

Lucy eyes found his and she gave him a small smile. Lightly, she shook her head. His arms around her tightened and she couldn't fight the smile that was now plastered on her face. His body fit so well with hers and now it had felt right.

Natsu turned his head to glare at Levy, he had watched all along and he knew what she was up to. His arms dropped, much to Lucy's dismay.

"Levy, I know what you did. Question is why?" His voice still sounded a little dangerous but not as threatening.

"Um—I, ummmm." Levy was fumbling for words and Lucy didn't understand what was happening.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Ask Levy." He sighed.

"Sorry Lu-chan." Levy squeaked.

"What do you mean _sorry_?" Lucy asked.

"I uh—well I sorta re-wrote the story. Natsu was supposed to be your prince but I changed it to Elfman. But wait before you get mad, I just wanted to know if I was able to re-write some stuff and I'm right. My runes are strong enough. Hah." Sweat started to drop down her face.

Lucy's eyes widened. "WHAAT? I ALMOST KISSED ELFMAN FOR THIS STORY?"

Another crash landed abruptly between them, this time Gajeel appeared in front of Levy. He stood protectively in front of Levy. One more loud crash erupted from the sky. It was Mirajane and Laxus. Mira had the face of a demon and was staring darkly at Levy. She hid behind Gajeel.

"LEVY? You almost made my brother kiss Lucy?" Mira said darkly.

Out of nowhere, Elfman came flying at Natsu.

"A MAN GETS HIS REVENGE!"

Natsu and Elfman were now in a brawl. Gajeel decided to join in too.

"What is happening?" Lucy said as she face palmed herself.

Mirajane and Laxus had finally made it to them.

"You are very sly, Levy." Mira admitted. "How were you able to do it?"

"With this pen and book." Levy showed Mira.

"Keep it with you Levy." Laxus warned. "We wouldn't want that going into the wrong hands." His eyes glared at Mira.

Her head nodded quickly and Mira just sighed. Laxus cracked his knuckles.

"Don't tell me you're going to fight too." Lucy sighed.

"I can't help it." Laxus joined in, leaving the three girls alone.

"Let's have some fun with this." Mira said

* * *

Lucy left the other two to do what they had wanted. She sat by the giant crater that Natsu had left behind. Her knees curled up to her chest and her head lay on her arms.

Her thoughts went back to Natsu and how upset he was. Had he been so upset that he broke through the story cap? Did Natsu even have the emotional capacity to _love_ someone? Wait, _love_. When had that word popped up in her vocabulary? It was honestly tearing her apart. She knew one thing for sure; Natsu was the only person she could not live without. He had become the most important person in her life; there was no one else who compared.

Suddenly Natsu's body was flung into the crater. He got up and dusted himself and then he realized a pair of brown eyes staring at him. A little flustered, he scratched the back of his head and decided to sit next to her.

"Hey Lucy." He gave her his toothy grin.

"Hi." She squeaked out. Why was she feeling nervous?

"I'm glad you didn't kiss him." He admitted. "Your first kiss shouldn't be forced on you."

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_, Lucy thought. He was just trying to save her dignity or innocence. It had nothing to do with him feeling something for her. She couldn't help but feel a little saddened by his confession.

"It should be with someone who you care about and not for some stupid story." He said sincerely.

Still, she kept quiet. He was being very considerate and caring. Her heart started to beat a little bit faster and a blush grew on her face. The person she wanted to kiss was him.

"I'll support whoever you choose, just…" He sighed. It looked like he had thought about this for a while. "Tell me if I'm in the way.." He said barely above a whisper.

Lucy had to strain her ears to hear the last part of what he said because he was speaking as if he was fighting himself to say it. A small smile curved her lips. Natsu—_her _Natsu was growing up. He would step aside if she chose someone else and he didn't want to hold her back.

Natsu was about to get back on his feet but he felt Lucy tug on his arm, signaling to stay with her. He nodded and sat a bit further away than before. But she moved closer to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. He stiffened with the sudden contact but slowly softened as his head rested on top of hers.

"Natsu," she said quietly, "Can't I just be with you?"

She felt his arms wrap around her waist. He kissed the top of her head. "Well I did say I'll support whoever you choose."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Intermission**

* * *

**A/N: I wouldn't call this a chapter just a little break from the tales. Bwahahaha. Anyway, Gajeel and Levy in the making and since a lot of people do Beauty and the Beast with these two... I kinda wonder what else I can do with them. Hmm I do agree with MissForgetfulMe about the Mulan thing :p I'm kinda leaning towards that (; Well enjoy this small filler (I guess thats what you could call it)**

* * *

The group found themselves back into the now-partial white abyss. The guild was now starting to look like a guild in its early stages. However within the group, the white haired mage was sobbing hysterically while the remaining mages were left dumbfounded. Laxus poked at the sobbing mage and she didn't even flinch, she continued to sob as if was the one made out of water.

"Mira-san?" Lucy asked as she started to approach the woman cautiously.

"When!" Mira yelled into her palms. "WHY DID I MISS IT? HOW COULD YOU LUCY?" The woman kept balling, only Levy, Gajeel, Elfman, and Laxus didn't know what was happening but everyone else glared at Natsu and Lucy.

"EH?" Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously. Small beads of sweat started to form on his face. "What did I do?" He asked quietly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Her words pierced his eardrums.

Lucy placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it lightly as her comforting gesture. Levy, Gajeel, Elfman, and Laxus all dropped their jaws. So it had finally happened, they all thought in unison, and Mira missed the only moment for the couple she had been desperately shipping. If anyone knew Mirajane, then they knew that she had wanted Natsu and Lucy together since he brought her into the guild. Apparently, missing that moment broke the take-over mage into a sobbing mess.

Erza gave her fellow ex-rival some tissue to clean her face with but it was useless. Mirajane's face would only swell up again after seconds of being cleaned.

"Well Mira, you didn't miss much. We saw the whole thing and Lucy just leaned on his shoulder." Gray shrugged.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mira cried louder. Even just an ounce of seeing the couple snuggle up would have made her the happiest person. Now she knew she missed THE WHOLE scene.

Everyone sent death glares at Gray who didn't know that he had said something wrong until Erza put him in a headlock after mumbling some un-lady-like curses.

"GRAY IT IS UNMANLY TO MAKE MY SIS CRY! AND YOU TOO NATSU!" Elfman grabbed Natsu and threw him into Gray and yet again starting another brawl.

"OI? STOP GUYS!" Lucy shouted but her words never met their ears. She sighed and face-palmed herself. _Idiots!_

"Lu-chan! Congrats!" Levy squealed out.

"Levy-chan thanks BUT where is that book HUH LET ME RE-WRITE YOUR FAIRY TALE TOO!" Lucy's eyes had a glimmer of pure evil.

Levy tried to back away, keeping her book constricted between her arms and chest. But Lucy kept stalking the poor bluenette until visible words popped out in front of her.

"Please for the sake of the story, do not re-write your own little fantasies.

Much appreciated, Author of this book."

"Eh?" Lucy's mouth dropped open as she read the message.

"It's alive?" Levy was wide eyed and confused.

"I was solely made for the purpose of shipping pairs.

Do not fret, I am not dangerous, just created through someone's unwavering will.

Please just enjoy the short stories. (: "

"It just did a smiley face." Lucy deadpanned.

"Weird…" Levy commented. "I guess we shouldn't mess with fate huh Lu-chan." She smiled lightly to the blond mage who wasn't returning that same smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jellal and Laxus were trying to stop Mira from crying.

"Mira, maybe there will be another story involving Lucy and Natsu." Jellal said in a gentle tone.

Laxus scoffed. "Come on Mirajane. It's only Natsu."

Mira just glared at Laxus and ignored him completely. Unfortunately, Laxus did not understand how she feels about the pair. Though, she did acknowledge Jellal and gave him a small nod.

"Thank you Jellal." She was off to find Levy and her book.

"Juvia noticed that we have been in this blank void for longer than usual." Juvia told Laxus.

Laxus was still staring at Mirajane who completely ignored him. He folded his arms across his chest. If she was going to ignore him, he was going to ignore her too.

Juvia sighed at this child's play. She looked to Evergreen for comfort but the woman paid no attention to her.

"Laxus, don't act like a child! Go after her." Evergreen hit him on the head. Since Fried wasn't here, she'll treat Laxus the way she seems fit.

"Pft. She's being unreasonable. Putting us into this mess in the first place, and then crying because she missed Natsu and Lucy's moment." His eyes remained shut and his body frigid. "Plus all I've been doing is looking out for her and she just ignores me." He spat out quickly.

Evergreen hid her smirk with her fan as she left the lightning mage to be by himself.

Suddenly the warp hole appeared again, it had already started to swallow each member into its darkness.

"Levy! Don't CHEAT in THIS STORY!" Lucy warned before following everyone else into the dark hole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Little hero**

* * *

**A/N: This is one severely long chapter LOL! I really didn't plan to write this much and I cut it short ): Well first off, sorry for the late update. I was planning to write this chapter soon after the intermission one. Secondly it is a long long chapter. T.T But I tried to have more interaction between other characters :P. Thirdly, Gajeel is a bit OOC... well OOC with words not so much on how he acts... maybe? LOL " So here it is: Long awaited GaLe!**

**Pairing: Gajeel x Levy**

**Fairy Tale: Mulan**

**Credit: MissForgetfullMe (Chose Mulan for GaLe ^.^)**

* * *

The sound of the rooster's clucks finally woke the young blue haired girl. Sleepily, Levy reached over to her dresser to check the time but what she felt instead was a hair pin. That is usually not on her dresser next to her bed, nor does she actually own a hair pin as delicate as it felt. She turned her head to see that her room was a bit bigger but was furnished in one of the old Chinese dynasty time period. Then it suddenly hit her, she is now the main character.

"Seriously, the author made me Mulan? I'M NOT EVEN A TOMBOY." She mumbled to herself. "Is this some kind of punishment for messing with Lucy's story? Not f-u-n-n-y." She shook her hand up to the ceiling as if she was cursing someone. "A warrior? Someone who saves China? How does _me_ equal Mulan? I fail to see the comparison."

Levy continued complaining while she put on her clothes, well attempted to put on her clothes. They were very ancient and traditional chinese clothing, she was not really sure if she was wearing them correctly.

After a few minutes of struggling, Levy managed to keep her clothes on decently. Through the sliding doors, Levy heard her name being called—Mulan.

"Mulaaaaaaannnnnnn! You should be awake already. If your mother finds out you are still here, then she will unleash punishment 100 fold over." The voice warned.

Levy slid the door open to see who was calling her. Her mouth dropped open to see who it was.

"Juvia?" Levy gasped. Juvia aged about 80 years. She never imagined the water mage as an elderly, but she could tell through her features that she was in fact Juvia.

"Oh Levy-san! You are Mulan. Juvia is the grandmother. She was Juvia's favorite in the movie." Juvia gushed.

"That's good you don't mind how old you are then." Levy gave a small smile.

"WHAT JUVIA HAS AGED?" The water mage ran to the nearest reflecting surface to find that her wrinkles were embedded in her face and that her skin sagged down her cheeks. Her eyes drooped down as if they were shut all the time.

"Oops… I thought… didn't you say you were the grandma?" Levy tried to apologize.

"Yes, Juvia is the grandmother but when Mira-san was the fairy godmother, she did not age. When Erza was the step mother, she did not age as well. Why does Juvia age?" Juvia was already sobbing buckets before Levy could console her.

"Sorry Juvia…"

"Wah! Will Gray-sama accept Juvia as a senior citizen?" Juvia continued sobbing.

"Don't worry Juvia, Gray wouldn't be like that… plus this is just a story. Maybe he's not even in it." After hearing Levy's words, Juvia started to cheer up.

"Yes, yes. Juvia realizes that this story isn't about Juvia. Juvia had her own fairy tale. It's now time for Levy's." She gave a small smile.

Suddenly, the master bedroom's door broke open. It was supposed to slide but with more than enough force, the paper thin door tore apart to reveal an angered red-head.

"Levy? Why are you still here? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE MATCHMAKER'S!" Erza roared.

Levy and Juvia clung onto each other in fear.

"Well aren't you supposed to be in town waiting for her?" A voice from behind Erza spoke.

He exited the master bedroom and took a look at the door. He sighed and shook his head. "I guess I'll be fixing this place while you three head on into town."

"Thanks Jellal." Erza said softly.

"Wait… you guys are my parents?" Levy asked with wide eyes. "What were you two doing there in the room alone?" Levy even winked.

Erza's face blushed to the point of her cheeks matching the same red glow of her hair. Jellal turned his back on them to continue inspecting the wall, also to hide his flushed face.

"We have no time for this. Juvia, Levy, let's go!" Erza barked orders again and it put Levy and Juvia back into character.

* * *

As soon as they reached the boutique, Levy was thrown into a barrel of water. Juvia was singing happily along to the song. She was even the one to wash Levy's hair. Erza just kept eyeing the two suspiciously; she was making sure they went along with the story line without any disturbances.

Once they pampered Levy to the perfect Asian doll, Juvia handed her the lucky cricket.

"Here Levy, it's the lucky cricket. I mean—_Now add a cricket just for luck and even you can't blow it_." She winked.

Levy face-palmed. The cricket in the cage was also making a lot of noises. It wasn't speaking English, so Levy had no idea what it was saying. But after all the hand gestures and frequent sighs, Levy realized who it was—Lucy.

"Lu-chan? You still didn't get a rest huh? Poor you. Don't worry I'll get us through this. Since you're lucky Lucy, it'd only be right if the lucky cricket is you." Levy tried to sympathize.

The cricket just sighed in return.

* * *

After waiting in line for the matchmaker, Levy was finally called. Nerves started to override her small frame. But then she heard her _mother's_ encouraging words.

"You'll bring honor to us all." Erza said.

"Bwahaha. Even Erza-san is following the lines." Juvia teased.

Levy just looked back at her _family_ and glared. This match-making business is for her to get married. Even though Mulan doesn't get married in the first movie, it doesn't give any comfort for Levy because Fairy Tail—_Mirajane_—has her own ways of getting things Levy sat down at the table, the matchmaker came in. To her surprise, the matchmaker was Evergreen or rather a very fat and Asian-looking Evergreen. Levy couldn't even try to hide her shock because her mouth hung open at the site of Evergreen.

"What Levy? Don't gawk at me. I'll turn you into stone." She warned.

Levy's mouth automatically shut. "But um, Evergreen you're so _different?_"

"I'M FAT! THIS STORY MADE ME FAT AND OLD AND A PRUNE!" Evergreen's tough façade was now broken into a vulnerable and insecure girl. "Hurry up and finish this story!" She whined.

"Did someone ask for a miracle?" A small lizard like creature appeared from the corner of the room.

Levy, Evergreen, and Lucy snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. It was Mirajane as Mushu. She had a big smile plastered on her face. But Ever and Levy just looked at her dumbfounded, while the cricket in the cage was chirping violently.

"Oh Lucy? Not yet you say. Okay I'll come back later." She smiled as care-free as usual. Then she climbed her way out of the room via window and decided to stay outside until _her character_ was supposed to appear.

Lucy was already banging her head against her small wooden bars in her cage. _Of course Mirajane would be Mushu._

* * *

After the awkward match-making scene, Erza and Juvia took Levy back home. Apparently Evergreen was so fed up with how she looked like that she told all the girls that they were not fit to be wives. She even yelled at them saying no man would ever want a woman like them as a wife.

"Well this is depressing." Levy spoke at the table. Dinner was out on the table but everyone was staying quiet.

"We will go with you to the training camp Levy." Erza said.

"No _we_ can't." Jellal told her.

"Yeah Erza. Mulan doesn't bring her mother, father, and grandmother to war." Levy deadpanned.

"But how is this going to work then? I can't just leave Levy there to fend for China alone? We are going!" Erza's hands were curled into fists. It didn't sit well with her, she knew Levy isn't a fighter. Her strength lies in her intelligence. She was not equipped for battle.

"We only have one armour." Jellal said.

"So? I have plenty…"

"You can't use magic here. Levy will be alright. Trust in your nakama." He said confidently.

Levy was thankful that Jellal was there to keep Erza calm. If it were someone else from the guild, they would probably just start a fight.

"Juvia thinks that is the best thing to do. Juvia has already packed Levy's things." Levy nodded and thanked Juvia.

After dinner, Levy took her horse and left for the training camp. Although, her mind was screaming how absurd it was for her to fight off some really strong villain, she had to just trust that everything will be alright. But for some reason death was her biggest fear at the moment. But then again it was a fairy tale, Mulan never died so she wouldn't die _right?_

* * *

Erza, Jellal, and Juvia were watching the gates flap after her exit.

"Are you sure we shouldn't follow her?" Erza asked again.

"This is her fairy tale, let it be." Jellal said.

"Did someone ask for a miracle?" Mirajane popped up again. Juvia shook her head.

This time a very annoyed cricket was chirping frantically and trying to push Mirajane away.

"Not yet Lucy? But when?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy made more chirping noises to reply back to Mira.

"Oh are you sure?"

_Cricket noise._

"That's true, Levy isn't even here. Hmph." Mira was lost for words.

Jellal and Juvia just stared at the two creatures. How did anyone understand Lucy? She was just making cricket noises.

"Hey you two! Aren't you supposed to be with Levy?" Erza glared at them. They were supposed to be protecting her.

Lucy's eyes widened and Mirajane stood there in her thinking pose.

"Oops, hehe. We need to catch up Lucy." Mirajane smiled sweetly and took the cricket. They both ran in the same direction as Levy, hoping to catch up with her sooner rather than later.

* * *

It was already morning time and Levy camped out near the training grounds. She forgot that she had to prepare herself to be a man. There were many things wrong with how that was going to be, Levy was short, skinny, and feminine figured. How was she supposed to register for the war? In frustration she threw her shoe at a tree, and shockingly a cricket fell from it.

"Lu-chan?" Levy ran to pick her up.

_Cricket noise_.

"Sorry, I don't understand but I'm sorry I made you fall."

"She said it was okay." Mirajane came out from behind the tree. "We followed you here. Remember in the story we help you out."

"Oh yeah. Well what's the plan then Mira-san?" Levy sat next to Mirajane and Lucy.

"We'll dress you up as a boy bwahahahaha."

* * *

The time came when Levy had to walk and talk like a man. Her identity had to be a secret. After Mira's make-over, Levy sported a short and messy bun. Her hair was just naturally wavy so it was it was a little difficult to keep it in a bun neatly so Mira just opted for the messy bun. She also tied Levy's chest to make it appear completely flat. Lucy also stuffed Levy's armor to make her appear more masculine and also to fill in the empty space in the armor that hung awkwardly on Levy.

Once Levy did her awkward manly strut to the recruitment tent, three very odd looking man were staring her down. She gulped nervously as their eyes never left her. She wanted to run far away from this story.

"Oi Levy?"

She snapped her head back to find her gaze at the three strange people. One was tall, fat and bald but he was sporting a very familiar scar on his face—it just had to be _Elfman?_ Then she took a closer look at the person who called out her name. He was skinny, average height, and a big nose. But he had dark blue hair which was really the same as _Gray?_ Finally her eyes befell on the smallest man with a wide-build. A scar darkened his right eye. But this man had pink hair, the only person who had pink hair was Natsu. He had to be him. Then he smiled which showed his toothy grin. _Yes it is obviously Natsu._

"Elfman? Gray? Natsu?" After identifying each character, she finally had to let out her laughter.

"It's not that funny." Gray glared.

"But you guys are completely different. Hahahahahaha. Elfman you don't have any hair but yet these guys kept their hair colours."

"Eh? It's not manly to make fun of hair loss." Elfman shook his fist.

"Oh and Natsu… wait until Lucy sees you. Bwahahahahaha." Levy's head was on her knees now.

"Oh Lucy? Where is she?" Natsu only seemed to be thinking about Lucy lately.

"She's with Mira-san. We'll get to see them later anyway." Levy wiped the tears from her face. Her stomach hurt so much from laughing at them. They were her team in the story and she found it strangely comforting knowing they were going to be there for her.

"ATTENTION! You Captain is approaching."

All men lined up and straightened their backs. Levy sunk in between Elfman and Natsu. She looked over to Natsu and couldn't hide her laugh because _she _of all people was a head taller than him.

"What's so funny soldier?" The captain was staring straight at Levy.

She kept her eyes on the ground and Natsu tried to nudge her to look up but she didn't budge.

"Gihee. You don't have to be scared of me shrimp."

Her face lit up as she heard his words. Her eyes met his gaze. A smile grew on her face. Gajeel was Shang huh. Well who else would it be.

"Eh and you have these three idiots as your team." He stared at them and once he took in all their features he started to howl in laughter.

"OI! I've had enough of being made fun of!" Gray threw a punch at Gajeel but Gajeel dodged it and it hit Elfman.

"You are not a man to hit a defenseless man." Elfman went to tackle Gray but missed and tackled Gajeel.

"Take this!" Gray shouted as he dropped kicked both men.

"Watch it naked freak!" Natsu yelled.

"Eh my clothes?" Gray looked down to find himself bare.

"Hi-yahhhhh!" Natsu went flying into Gray.

* * *

Levy barely escaped the full-on fight that just happened seconds ago. She really wasn't a fighter, being a man or woman, it just wasn't in her character. She sighed as she retreated back to her tent. The only way she knew it was her tent was because she heard very loud cricket noises and so she just followed the sound. Eventually she hauled herself inside the tent where Mira was preparing the food.

"So Levy, how was your first day?"

"They already fought. They destroyed half the training grounds in a mere 12 seconds." She sighed.

"Oh who are _they_?" Mira asked suspiciously.

"Elfman, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel." Levy rolled on her belly. "I'm not hungry Mira-san."

Mirajane was already clapping happily once she heard Gajeel's name. "Hehe. Don't be so down Levy and you have to eat. How will you have enough energy for your training tomorrow?"

"Ugh training…" She muffled into her pillow.

Lucy on the other hand was petting Levy's head. She knew if she said anything Levy wouldn't even understand plus Mirajane somehow understood everything she says. She didn't want Mira eavesdropping on her one-sided conversation about Natsu.

* * *

Gray, Natsu and Elfman were the ones who were forced to clean up the mess. After every fight in Fairy Tail, they never had to be the ones to clean up. Finally it was their time to clean up after themselves.

"Why isn't Gajeel cleaning?" Natsu asked.

"Because he's the captain." Gray answered back.

"It is not manly to leave all the cleaning to us." Elfman added.

"Hey Gray, you know where Lucy is?" Natsu asked.

"Uh with Levy in her tent idiot." Gray replied hastily.

"Don't call me idiot, idiot." Natsu grabbed his shirt. He was ready to punch him before Gajeel stopped his fist.

"Oi! Don't start another fight. That guy over there who's scribbling stuff down will determine if we're going to war or not. Plus he keeps writing stupid things about me." Gajeel growled.

"So you want to go to war with Levy in your army?" Gray asked.

"Huh?" Gajeel looked dumbfounded.

"Don't you know the story already metal head?" Natsu spoke this time.

"Yeah Levy's gonna be the man and save China." Elfman said.

Gajeel was thinking silently to himself. Then he stormed off to his tent.

"Eh? What are you thinking Gajeel?" Gray yelled.

"She's not going to war! Like hell would I let her be in danger for some stupid story!" Gajeel went off to look for Levy.

"Um… I'm gonna go too." Natsu left the other two to follow Gajeel.

"Idiots… love-struck idiots." Gray mumbled to himself.

"Aren't you going to find Juvia?" Elfman asked him.

"She always finds me so I don't need to worry about that." Gray admitted. "Plus I know she's okay. She's pretty capable, strong, smart, whatever she's fine."

Elfman wiped a tear from his eye.

"EH? What's wrong with you?"

"Only a man reveals his true feelings." Elfman started to sob now.

"Oi, oi, oi, geeze…" Gray ended up comforting the bigger man.

* * *

Gajeel had stormed off to find Levy. He even yelled out her name a couple of times, despite the number of angry groans from other soldiers, who were already asleep. Finally he saw a red lizard climb out of one of the tents.

"Gajeel!" She hissed.

"Eh? Mirajane? You're a lizard?" Gajeel scoffed.

"D-R-A-G-O-N! I don't do that tongue thing" She imitated a lizard hiss.

"Whatever. Where is Levy? I need to talk to her now." He folded his arms.

"No she's sleeping. You can talk to her tomorrow morning." She smiled mischievously.

"Why? I need to speak with her now!" He yelled.

Suddenly a blue haired girl popped her head out of the tent. Annoyance and anger appeared on her face.

"What is it?" She growled at him while climbing out of her tent.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his tent. He didn't even look back to see that her clothes were loosely hung around her body. Plus he was ignoring her loud complaints and soft punches.

"Gajeel… let go of me!" But his grasp on her wrist was an iron hold. "You're hurting me."

Only then he loosened his grip and looked at her.

"Look Levy, I'm sending you home. Pack your bags you're through." He said.

"What? I am going to war! I AM SAVING CHINA!" She wasn't going to go home because he was telling her to go home, she'll go home based on her own decision—not his.

"NO THIS ISNT SOME LITTLE PETTY FIGHT IN THE GUILD! THIS IS A WAR! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU GET HURT!" He yelled back at her.

"I'M FINE ON MY OWN! You can't do this. Even though you don't have faith in me, I still have Mira-san, Lu-chan, Natsu, Gray, and even Elfman!" She stormed off back to her tent. She gave him a look that meant not to follow her. Gajeel was stumped on what to do. It wasn't the fact that he thought she was weak, it was how easily she could get hurt. But apparently his words came across wrong. He just returned to his tent, he'll try again tomorrow. They had at least a week before they would head out and join the rest of the army.

* * *

A week passed, Gajeel had to send Levy home but he didn't want to offend her again. It just had to be done. He kept re-thinking his words and imagining how the conversation would happen. He was too indulged in his thinking that he hadn't notice the company of another.

"How long are you going to keep pacing?" It was Levy who was standing there watching him. "I fulfilled all the requirements. I had done all the training. I am not leaving." She said firmly.

"Shrimp, it's not about you being _unfit_." He said slowly. "I don't want you getting hurt." He was fighting the heat that was rising to his face.

"But with all the things I've done. I'm set. I'm ready. I have everyone else with me too." Her head dropped facing the ground while her feet made created small circles.

Gajeel just stared at her. This was the reason why he doesn't want her going. She isn't ready for battle, she's not a fighter. But she wasn't going to back down either.

"Fine, just promise me one thing then." He sighed. "Stay by me." He admitted weakly. This just so happened to be the only compromise he could think of at that moment.

"So what? You could protect me. I don't need it. I just need your support." She said, a bit irked at the lack of trust he had in her.

"No, just for um…" He brought his hand to his forehead. "For my peace of mind. Look shorty, it's either this or I am forcefully taking you home." He turned around to hide his embarrassment.

"Thank you." She said quietly before leaving his tent. She didn't want to scream victory over him because that might be pushing it too far. But finally she had won. She is going to save China.

* * *

It had felt like weeks since they started their journey. Who knew catching up to war would be so _long_? They took a break near the snowy mountain path, just so everyone can rest a bit before continuing the long journey to the capital. Levy dropped near a rock, Gray and Elfman were not too far away from her. Gajeel on the other hand looked unfazed by the long journey. He still had enough stamina to go for months just walking non-stop. In Levy's eyes, he could honestly defeat an army single-handedly with his stamina. She was about to rest her eyes once she heard a crackling noise. Her eyes glared at the carriage with all their explosives, her guts were telling her that something was just about to happen.

Suddenly, a rocket pierced through the top of the carriage and exploded into the air. Then she heard more crackling sounds.

"Fire in the carriage! Save the canons!" Gajeel ordered.

Natsu jumped out of the carriage with a dozen or so canons in his arms. She saw Mirajane and Lucy hop off and freed the horse strapped to the carriage.

"OH YOU IDIOTS!" Gajeel roared as he gathered more canons. "What did you guys do?"

"It wasn't me! I swear it!" Natsu was obviously lying.

"Oi Salamander… where's there smoke there's flame." He warned.

Natsu squeaked. "Okay-okay, I dared Mira to make a fire because I said her fire is weak, she said her fire was better than mine, and Lucy said that we both can't make fire. So we wanted to prove her wrong…"

"We don't have time for this! Find cover!" Levy shouted at the two idiots having a peaceful conversation while everything around them was crazy.

"Watch out for arrows!" Gray shouted.

They all ran for cover by a huge rock. Then they all started placing their positions for the canons. The arrows stopped flying, but they were surrounded. At the top of the hill, the whole Han army was there, ready to strike the measly few soldiers at the base of the cliff.

"I should have sent you home Levy." He regretted.

"No." Levy said softly.

Finally the enemy took the charge, the leader charging at full speed with his army behind him. Levy knew what was going to happen next so she grabbed a canon and ran forward.

"OI! HEYYYYY COME BACK! DON'T YOU DO IT!" Gajeel howled.

"It's better if we hide behind this rock." Gray pointed to the large enough rock to hide the crew.

"NO I'M GETTING HER FIRST!" Gajeel got on a horse and started to chase her.

Everyone else knew the story but let Gajeel go anyway.

* * *

Levy finally got to the right spot. She dropped to her knees and aimed the canon at the snowbank. Then she realized she forgot the lighter. Panic struck her face. The scary guy in front of her was charging for her, then there was another scary guy behind her. Both of them ready to kill her so she thought of the only thing she could do.

"Fire!" She scripted into the air and there it was—a small flame that spelt fire.

As soon as the canon blew, she got up off her knees and started to run towards Gajeel. But when she turned around to look at the avalanche fall, she was struck by the enemy's sword. Her body dropped back into the snow, with red stains surrounding her. She struggled to move and everything else was fading to black. The last she remembered was her name—_his voice_.

* * *

Levy woke up cold and sore. Was she dead? She fought herself to open her eyes. Only a slip of light managed to reach her vision.

"Oi, she's waking up finally." Gray said to Gajeel. "Okay okay, we'll leave but don't you two do any funny business." He said mockingly.

"Stupid stripper." Gajeel mumbled.

"Ga—jeel?" Levy struggled to speak.

He automatically grabbed her hands.

"I am not going to yell or tell you _I told you so_." He said. "But how many times do I need to say I don't want you hurt." He admitted.

Levy just cracked a smile. "Sorry."

"I mean Mulan isn't even a love-story." He sounded like he was talking to himself. "Why were _we_ stuck with it?" He looked at her small frame lying on the bed. "I thought I really was going to lose you, even though I doubt you could die in this story. But the thought is scary enough."

Levy looked at him weakly and nodded.

"Just listen to me when it comes to these things. My mind goes crazy thinking about these things. I can't sleep properly, all I do is worry… I just can't lose you okay?" He rested his head on the bed, next to her arm. He felt a tug on his hand. It was Levy signaling to him to look at her.

"Idiot. Since when were you so—sweet?" She giggled. "Come here." She sat up and she flinched in pain.

Gajeel quickly held her carefully and kissed the top of her head. "Do not every do this again."

She melted into his embrace. When she didn't respond back to him, she heard a short grunt. She sighed. "Noted."

* * *

**P.S Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and keep sharing your thoughts on pairings and stories! (Fairy tale wise :p) I just realized this story is minus Laxus ): But sok I'm looking forward to the next chp on saturday! Woo :D Laxus vs RT :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sleeping Mira**

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know it's been super long. But I still have to do Elfman and Evergreen :O and I was saving the princess and the frog for them :P But yay I'm really really thankful for the reviews and subscribers ^^ and all the help with pairings and stories and I'm super sorry to MissForgetfulMe for not properly crediting you for the GaLe/Mulan story. (Updated that chapter 6)**

**Anyway finally this story is done :P. Enjoy! Feel free to review and send in requests too lol. I'm kinda feeling for Beauty and the beast and it's probably best suited for GaLe but hmmm. **

**Fairy Tale: Sleeping Beauty**

**Pairing: Mirajane x Laxus**

* * *

Mira had already been waiting in the tower for what felt like a millennium. Now she understood Lucy's boredom. But fortunately for her, she wasn't alone in the tower. She had a pet dragon and three fairies. Although from her childhood memory, the dragon was also the witch and Natsu was no witch but a fairly good dragon. Mira had her bed near the window and there were stairs leading up to her room unlike Rapunzel who only had her hair and a window for both entry and exit.

She sat alone on her bed, looking out the window, just thinking to herself. So it was finally her turn to be the centre of attention. Contrary to popular belief, Mirajane wasn't really experienced in dating. Yes she whole-heartedly shipped other pairs but she was also unfamiliar with dating in her personal life. At the guild, many people tried courting her and more than enough men try to flirt with her. She just never took that extra step and accepted any offer. Not to say none were tempting but in the end, she just couldn't bring herself to date anyone who approached her. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, or maybe it was just that none of them made her feel like it has a chance of working out.

_Crap_, she thought to herself. Everyone is going to wonder what she was thinking about for the last ten minutes since she had physically done nothing. She then forced herself to rise from the bed. Maybe, she would go entertain Natsu a bit since he was complaining of boredom. Or so she thought by the loud sighs coming from the bottom of her tower.

Once she reached the bottom of the tower, she saw the fire dragon on its back with a huge puddle of drool dripping from its mouth. She sighed inwardly, what she thought as sighs were actually his snoring. She picked up a rock near her foot and threw it hard at the sleeping dragon. Natsu woke up instantly and growled at the white haired princess.

"Mirajane… you're supposed to be upstairs waiting for the prince." He mumbled out.

"He's taking too long though maybe we could go out for a walk and then come back. I doubt I'll miss him and he'll probably wait until we get back anyway." She tried to manipulate him. "I saw a volcano from my window upstairs, maybe we can try getting some lava for you to eat." She smirked. She knew he never tried lava before because no normal human being would even think twice about eating lava, except for Natsu.

"Hmmm… OK YOU GOT ME!" Natsu was now showing his toothy grin. He placed his head low so Mira could climb on but she was pushed off by a strong wind of glitter.

"Mirajane! You are not supposed to leave!" A blue haired fairy was shaking her wand infront of Mira's eyes.

"Levy, you said he'd be here in 2 days. 2 weeks have passed. I'm bored of waiting. I'll go find him since he's taking so long. For goodness sake he knows teleportation magic…" Mira tried to climb back on the dragon until another gust of glittery wind knocked her off her feet.

"Juvia agrees with Levy. Laxus-sama will be here soon."

For some odd reason, when Mirajane heard his name, it shocked her body. She just took in that her prince charming is _Laxus_. Something odd was growing from the pit of her stomach and no matter how hard she tried to ignore the feeling, it only grew stronger.

"Don't make us do it Mirajane." This time it was Evergreen threatening the ex-S Class mage.

"Do what?" Mira asked.

"This." Evergreen waved her wand and little white sparkles sprinkled itself onto Mira's eyes.

"No…you did—" Mirajane yawned midway through her sentence. "—n't put me to..sleep…" Her body went limp and fell to the ground, painfully.

"Oops, you two are supposed to catch her. If I drug her on fairy dust, then you two catch. I thought that was your plan Levy?" Evergreen panicked.

"Eh? I didn't say now? Why would you sedate her now? SHE'S NOT EVEN IN HER ROOM?" All three looked at the extremely long staircase that led to her room. "Now we have to carry her all the way up?" Levy was already sweating from the thought.

"Juvia is not impressed Evergreen-san." She sighed.

* * *

In simplest terms, Laxus was completely lost. He had no sense of directions in this forest. He swore Juvia telling him where to go but he lost his way. Plus he didn't want to call on the fairies again to ask for directions. How hard was it to find a huge tower in the middle of a forest? Isn't it supposed to be very noticeable?

He continued riding his horse through the trees and then it became night again. He let his horse rest too because he seemed to be just as lost as Laxus was. Another night passed by and he hasn't seen his princess. Unfortunately for him, this story needs a kiss for it to be completed. Firstly, he didn't feel right kissing a girl who's unconscious. Secondly, he didn't feel comfortable kissing Mirajane. It's not uncomfortable but rather awkward. He has had a crush on Mirajane ever since her bad girl teen years. They hadn't had much time to spend together alone, but there was that something that kept him intrigued by her. Yes, she was the pin-up model for Fairy Tail, so that boosted her unmistakable good looks but it was something else that charmed him.

As he lay on the grass, he slowly fell asleep while his thoughts still lingered on about Mirajane.

* * *

The three fairies plus Natsu were waiting by the bottom of the tower. It had been way too long for Laxus to find his way. It was shocking enough to have Natsu patiently wait for Laxus.

"Is he here yet?" Natsu was on his back, picking his teeth with his claws.

"Obviously not." Levy flew over his head.

"Juvia knows he's lost." She joined Levy.

"We should go find him then?" Evergreen flew over to them.

All three of them were flying around in a circle, fairy dust was glittering all over. Natsu was just staring at them, then suddenly his stomach started to turn. He rolled over to the side to keep himself from puking.

"Sssttoopp…. You guys are making me dizzy." Natsu mumbled.

"You've got to be kidding me." Levy face palmed. "You weren't even moving." They all stopped flying around.

"I don't know… I just feel sick…" Natsu whined.

Levy nodded at Evergreen. She took her wand and casted out a spell.

A wall of mist appeared. Levy took her wand and waved it around. The mist started to turn into a whirlwind, whipping the dust and sand around. Then suddenly it disappeared, only leaving a sleeping blond prince and his fellow horse. As soon as Natsu saw Laxus he launched forward. Laxus woke up just in time to dodge Natsu. But unfortunately for Natsu, Laxus used his lightning attack once and then he was, knocked out cold.

"Well that was easy…" Evergreen commented.

"I told you that I'll find my own way here." He grunted as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You took way too long." Levy pointed to the staircase.

* * *

Laxus obediently followed the three fairies up the stairs and into Mirajane's room.

"So she's actually been sleeping this whole time?" He was sort of surprised.

"No we just knocked her out recently." Levy pointed to her bag of fairy dust.

Laxus nodded his head. "So what's the deal here? I kiss her or what."

"What does Laxus-sama mean by or what?" Juvia giggled.

"Huh? I meant like… you know… can I just shock her awake?" His face started to heat up.

"Physically shock her? OR you know scare her—shock her—by doing something else?" Evergreen winked.

"Eh? What's wrong with you two?" Laxus was lost, he was missing the point. He turned to Levy for an explanation.

"Just kiss her Laxus…" Levy deadpanned. She waited patiently for this guy and now he's taking even longer thinking about something that he didn't need to think about.

"I… I can't." Laxus admitted. "I don't feel right about kissing her when she's unconscious."

"Do you wanna know another version of this story?" Evergreen snickered. "Yeah? Well I'll tell you anyway. So in the mainstream version of Sleeping beauty, the prince rescues the princess in the tower by slaying the dragon and kissing the comatose princess. Another version is where the king finds the sleeping princess and practically rapes her. She wakes up because of the pain of childbirth."

Laxus' mouth dropped open and his eyes opened wide. He was appalled by the second story. "That is one very, very disturbing story…" He nervously ran his hand through his hair.

All the girls laughed at him. They had never seen any weak side to Laxus but here he was, pale-faced and clammy.

"What the hell? I'll never do that." He started to back away from Mirajane.

"It's not like we would let you. But we—atleast I—wanted to see your reaction." Evergreen smirked.

"Come on Laxus. It's just one kiss. Mira-san knew it was going to come anyway. She won't slap you after." Levy tried to convince him.

"It's not just that. I mean… okay… I like Mirajane alright? But she doesn't feel the same way. I can't just go kissing her because this story forces me to. Look—" Evergreen slapped his head with her wand.

"You are taking too long. Just do it! Trust us—girls have this intuition thing about these things. We all agree that she does have something for you so be your normal, stoic, and cool self and kiss her!"

Laxus sighed and went over to the bed. He looked at her and she obviously was one of the most attractive women he had ever met. But what the hell, he had a reputation to hold. No one should see him acting like such a wimp. He closed his eyes and gave her a light peck on her lips. As soon as he touched her lips, he backed off to the wall.

The other girls giggled again because he was acting kind of cute and shy about the kiss.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

Laxus continued staring at her but she wasn't waking up. Then the thought of the other story came into mind. His pale face and clammy hands were back. He did not approve or even like the thought of it. If he could run away now he would have but it's not like this story would ever require him to go to such lengths. So then he wondered why she didn't wake up and then it him.

He backed off the wall and started to head down the stairs.

"Laxus? Wait? Where are you going?" Levy flew by the stairs.

"It didn't work." He said as he walked passed her.

"Just wait for her." She pleaded.

"No you know what it means when she doesn't wake up from _my_ kiss."

"Laxus…"

"You know why she didn't wake up? It's because she doesn't feel the same way!" He stormed off. Now he was running down the stairs. But once he reached the bottom, Natsu was there waiting for him.

"Not now Natsu, I'm not in the mood." He grunted.

Without saying Natsu attacked him anyway. Even though Laxus didn't realize it yet, but Natsu was just helping him get rid of his frustrations. He only attacked Laxus so he could put all his anger on him. But there was a consequence at attacking a mad Fairy Tail mage, Natsu suffered the roar of the lightning dragon. Another one hit knock out. Poor Natsu—didn't even stand a chance.

But as Laxus summoned his lightning magic, a stray bolt shocked the sleeping mage in her bed. She suddenly woke up and looked wide-eyed at Juvia and Evergreen.

"Where is he?" She looked like she was in panic mode.

"Eh? Mira-san calm down. Laxus-sama is downstairs." Juvia pointed down the steps.

Mira jolted out of bed and down the stairs but not before stopping by Evergreen. She gave her the cold and disciplinary glare. Her face and eyes darkened. She backed Evergreen against the wall and raised her index finger at her. Evergreen was sweating buckets. Her face was as pale as Laxus'. She remembered this feeling when she was pitted against Erza. She stared at the demon soul mage in fear.

"Bad girl." Mira pointed at her.

Juvia and Evergreen both lost consciousness. Juvia was actually scared for Evergreen since she was the one who cast the sleeping spell on her. She thought that maybe the demon inside Mira would pop out and beat Evergreen senseless. But as always, she never does anything that people would expect.

Mira then took off down the stairs. She'd deal with them later, when they're awake but for now, she needed to talk to Laxus.

* * *

"Laxus wait!" Mira found the unconscious dragon on its back. His tongue was hanging out and claws dangling to the sides.

"Huh? How did you wake up?" He was confused. When he left her, she was still asleep.

"Your lightning woke me up." She gave her innocent smile.

"Oh…" He turned his back and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She started to follow after him.

"Just leave me alone." He retorted.

She stopped at his cold words.

"What's wrong?" She wanted to grab onto his arm but he shoved off any contact with her. "Hey! Laxus don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

Suddenly he used his transportation magic and he ended up at a random trunk of a tree. He decided that maybe it was best if he took a rest by the tree. Here he would be able to vent out in private, if he wanted to. He started to think about Mirajane again. It was as if he could actually hear her voice, when suddenly she was actually in front of him. Did she run to him? How fast can this woman run? He thought to himself.

But Mirajane pointed to the left and Laxus followed where she pointed too. It was the tower she was in. He face-palmed himself. He teleported himself four trees away from the tower. Didn't he feel smart?

"I'm an idiot." He deadpanned.

"Yeah you are." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Not now Mira. Not in the mood for any of your lectures. Save it for gramps." He shut his eyes and crossed his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong then." She was always like this ever since Lisanna's _disappearance_—the mother of the guild—the one who people will talk to for comfort or advice or for the sake of talking.

"Isn't it obvious?" His eyes remained shut. "You and I aren't on mutual levels."

"What?" She sat down, cross legged and looked at him.

"Look Mira, I like you. But you obviously don't like me. Can't you give me a little space?"

He was getting up to leave but Mira pulled him down back into his spot.

"You got that from where?" She placed her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on her hand.

"You didn't wake up from my kiss." He said plainly.

"To be honest, we never really had any moments building up to us being something more…" She said sweetly. "We're not like Lucy and Natsu where we're a team. Nor are we like Erza and Jellal where we are childhood crushes. Nopes not like Gray and Juvia either since neither of us our vocal about our feelings. We're not like my brother and Ever either since we've never been partners." She was being practical.

Laxus didn't reply because it just went on to show that Mira really hadn't even thought of him one bit. Even though they weren't like any of those couples, it didn't mean what he felt wasn't plausible. He's been in Fairy Tail his whole life. Since the day Mira came into the guild with her siblings, he's noticed her. He acknowledges her strength all the time but she never acknowledges his presence.

But he's had enough. Freed loves him. Maybe he'd turn so that he wouldn't be lonely. But he rejected the thought of being with another man—especially a clingy one. _Good job Laxus, _he just traumatized himself.

"Laxus are you still in there?" Mira crossed her arms.

Apparently she was still talking and he completely zoned out. He hadn't caught any words after partners. So she remained quiet and it was as if she was waiting for an answer.

"What?" He looked at her puzzled.

"I was asking if you wanted to go on a date with me." She repeated.

"Oh?" His eyes widened and he was taken aback by the sudden question. "Don't ask me out because you feel sorry for me." He didn't want her to date him out of pity.

"No it's not out of pity." She said as if she could read minds. "Laxus… I was always the one being asked out but I rejected them all. But here I am asking you out."

He shrugged. His insides twinkled a little.

* * *

Suddenly a comet hit the ground. Mira looked back at the castle and Natsu was still inside the tower. So who would do that? Laxus scratched the back of his head and started walking towards the ditch.

The next thing took him by surprise. Lucy's leg went flying at him—straight to the gut. He finally got kicked by Lucy's infamous _Lucy kick_. He crouched down in pain as Lucy heavily panted.

"LA-A-A-A-AME! That was the lamest of the lamest confessions ever! Can't you be something else than non-chalant about how you feel about her?"

"Lucy?" Mirajane was somewhat entertained.

"MIRA-SAN? Aren't you the matchmaker? HOW COULD THIS BE YOUR STORY! You are supposed to run into his arms screaming that you love him too!" Lucy wanted to pull out her blond hair.

"Eh? If I recall, you're confession to Natsu wasn't so epic either." Mira snickered.

Lucy blushed at his name. Then she turned her head and found her dragon already there and sniffing her leg.

"Natsu stop… it's me." Lucy patted his head.

"How did you kick Laxus?" Did this mean Lucy was stronger than him? This thought made Natsu stare at her with wide eyes.

"No idiot. Laxus doesn't hit girls so it's easier, plus he wasn't expecting it. So I guess it was kind of a cheap shot."

* * *

As Natsu and Lucy continued talking with each other, Mira went over to Laxus who was still in fetal position, clutching his stomach.

"Lucy's kick got you, didn't it?" She smirked at the second strongest Fairy Tail mage.

"Shut up." He mumbled out through the pain.

"Okay, come here." She sat down next to him, took his head and placed it on her lap. She started to rub the sore area and he was staring up at her. He noticed her cheeks were a tinted pink so he raised his hand and placed it on her cheek. This only made her cheeks turn redder. He chuckled.

"Was my confession really that lame?" He asked her.

She just nodded in return.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you somehow."

She shook her head. "Just do it the Laxus way. Be stoic and non-chalant. Sort of hot that way."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Elf-frog-prince**

* * *

**A/N: The last of the pairings :P Lol it's been a while and this chapter is kind of short. I'm not too familiar with the frog and the princess but i tried it anyway. Thanks for all the lovely reviews (: Next chapter would be the epilogue :p and if ever I think of a random story with a fairy tale involved I'll add it as a bonus chapter. Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tale: Princess and the Frog**

**Pairing: Elfman x Evergreen**

* * *

Elfman woke up near a pond and willow trees. There was even an old fountain with an angel monument covered in vines. It said:

'_A kiss for a kiss. True love has no form'_.

Elfman just stared at it. But he shrugged it off. It was finally his story that happened and he was somewhat happy about it. Last time he thought the story was about him and Ever, but once he met up with his princess, it surely was not Evergreen. He kept wandering the forest grounds, waiting until something happens. He had no idea what fairy tale this was, who was in it, and what he was supposed to do. All he really wanted to do was get home and do some training. All this love and mushy fairy tale business had made him soft. Not to say that men cannot enjoy the pleasures of finding true love, but there has been six too many tales for his limit.

After pacing around, he had found himself back at the fountain. Realizing he was no good at direction, he lay down at the edge of the fountain. If he couldn't find Evergreen, he'd just wait for her to find him.

His eyes started to drift asleep and since he had no other good reason to stay awake, he had let himself sleep away. Once he was deep in sleep, a shimmering and glowing fairy appeared. The wings were translucent but the body of said fairy had been far from what the ideal beauty of a fairy should be.

"OY! ELFMAN WAKE UP?! What are you doing sleeping away for?" This angry fairy waved his wand and more pixie dust sprinkled around.

Elfman shot up immediately at the voice but once his eyes found the glittery being, his laughter howled throughout the forest.

"Gajeel, only a good man can be a fairy like you." Elfman had to shut his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing.

Gajeel glared at the over-sized take-over mage. An ominous dark aura started to swirl around his wings and tutu. He really had no other choice in the matter, he was forced to be the fairy in this tail. A low snarl escaped his thin lips.

"You dare mock me!" He gritted his teeth.

Elfman looked at the angered fairy and stared wide eyed at his wand. It started to glow and it was pointed directly at him. All of a sudden he was shot with fairy magic and everything grew bigger. The bench he was sitting on now became a platform way above the ground. The fountain water started to look like a huge pond, and the tree leaves stretched from head to toe. He blinked twice and saw Gajeel stand right next to him. Now they were the same size.

"EH?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! _Ribbit_." Elfman croaked.

After hearing his own sound, his hand gripped his throat trying to find where that noise came from. Then he noticed his hands were not man hands but those of a frog. His fingers are now webbed and green.

With a cocky smirk, Gajeel proudly folded his arms across his chest. "Who's the man now?" He asked.

Out of anger, Elfman launched, more like hopped, himself at Gajeel but he missed. Gajeel's wings lifted his body just in time to dodge Elfman.

"This is part of the story Elfman. So don't be too angry. The little one told me that you have to find Evergreen and have her kiss you. It'll break the curse and we can all finally go home." He nodded and flew off. A sobbing frog was left behind at the fountain.

* * *

Many hours passed since Gajeel left him. The next day had already started. He kept croaking Evergreen's name but she never showed up. Since she didn't show up yet, Elfman decided to go for a swim in the fountain. There were small lily pads in the water as well so he could always hop out of the water and onto a lily pad if he heard anyone approaching.

Back stroke after back stroke, Elfman was practicing his swimming techniques since he now has webbed hands and feet, swimming became a lot more fun and practical. Then he heard someone walking, he hid behind the angel statue and waited until that person appeared.

"Stupid frikken fairy, telling me to go to this fountain to find Elfman, how can you miss a big oaf like him." She sighed to herself. "Damn you Gajeel, why is he even in this fairy tale, it could have been anyone else except for him."

"Ever? _Ribbit_." Elfman shyly peeked out from his spot.

"AHH!" Evergreen swatted the frog to the ground. "What kind of indecent thing is this? Gajeel was just playing a trick on me!"

"NO! Ever, wait! _Ribbit._" Elfman was getting up from the ground.

"Oh-my?! Elfman!" She quickly picked him up and held him close to her face. "So wait, this is the princess and the frog right?"

"Gajeel turned me into a frog, stupid angry fairy._ Ribbit._ It's not like a man to turn another man into a frog." He whined.

Evergreen just smirked. She placed him next to her on the bench.

"So,_ribbit,_ you just have to kiss me and I'll be back to normal." He told her.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one kissing a slimy green frog." She retorted.

"I AM THE SLIMY GREEN FROG! _RIBBIT_!" He croaked loudly.

"Okay-okay." She was leaning down to kiss him but it was a little too overwhelming for Elfman. He had just asked for a kiss and now he was getting one but once he looked at her lips, they were literally the size of his head. It only made him feel more awkward. He imagined kissing Evergreen when they were both human and he was his normal size but as a frog, he felt like he was going to be crushed by her big red lips.

Before her lips touched him, he hopped to the side causing her lips to fall directly on the spot where he was. She opened her eyes to find her lips on the bench seat. Her eye twitched in anger.

"WHY DID YOU MOVE?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to kiss me now. A man needs some time to prepare. _Ribbit_." He rubbed the back of his head.

"THEN FIND SOMEONE ELSE!" She swapped her fan at him. His body flew back into the fountain.

"No, sorry wait!_ Ribbit." _Curse his croaking, it made him sound like he was taking this all as a joke.

She stomped off but Elfman hopped after her.

"Leave me alone." She had felt embarrassed that he dodged her kiss like that. He could have said wait instead of letting her kiss the bench. What an idiot. The least she could have done was open her eyes before kissing the frog. Did her kiss really seem that bad?

"No it wasn't you. _Ribbit. _It's me."

"Get away! Ahh—" She tried to hit him again but she tripped on a tree stump. Her arms flew back and out of habit, Elfman tried to catch her but he forgot that he was still in frog form. So he just ended up hopping over her body and landing right on her face. His lips against her lips, it was an accidental kiss.

Evergreen's eyes went wide and her face turned red. Before she can punch him off, a white mist surrounded her body and then she heard a _poof_ sound. Once she opened her eyes again, she realized that she was the same height as Elfman. Now her eyes were shocked in horror.

"YOU…" She said in a murderous tone. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A FROG! DIDN'T YOU!" She pointed her webbed finger at him. "DIDN'T YOU!_Ribbit." _She sighed. The croaking was unavoidable and it made her sound soft even when she's mad.

Elfman chuckled. "Well that was unexpected wasn't it? _Ribbit._"

"Now what?_ Ribbit_." She sighed.

"We'll find Gajeel and hopefully he'll be useful for once." He tried to hold in the croak but it just made it stronger and louder. "_RIBBIT_."

Evergreen just glared as she headed back to the fountain area and Elfman followed after her. Neither of them wanted to talk about their accidental kiss because it was really unexpected and Elfman doubted that she would want to talk about her kiss with a frog had felt like.

But for Evergreen it was her first kiss. Although it was from a frog, at least it was Elfman. She tried to hide her blush from him as he passed her to lead the way.

Suddenly they heard a hissing noise. Elfman looked around but couldn't find the source. He put his webbed finger over his mouth to signal her to stay quiet. She nodded her head and she clung onto him. That hissing noise only could come from a …

"SNAKE!" Evergreen shouted as she saw it launch itself at them.

"RUN EVER!" He hopped and head butted the snake to take its eyes off of Evergreen.

The slithering creature hissed and it's tongue slipped in and out of its mouth. Elfman thought he was done for, he couldn't fight a snake for that long in this body. Suddenly a large branch fell from above, hitting the snake and scaring it off.

He looked up and saw Ever standing over where the branched was attached to.

"Wow, just like a man. _Ribbit." _He croaked in awe.

"I'M A WOMAN! _Ribbit_." She hopped down.

They were closer to the fountain and Elfman had taken the lead again to make sure no other wild creatures would find them as prey.

"I think I hear fairy wings…_ribbit._" He hopped up to see Gajeel fluttering above the fountain.

"Oy, why are you still a frog?" He asked. Then he saw Evergreen follow after Elfman. "OY?! WHY ARE YOU A FROG?"

"He accidentally kissed me._ Ribbit_." Her head faced down.

"You told us that if we kissed, I'd be back to normal but it just turned Ever into a frog. _Ribbit_." Elfman couldn't resist the fly, his tongue snatched it, involuntarily.

"EW! DO SOMETHING GAJEEL BEFORE I START EATING FLIES TOO! _Ribbit_." She was so frustrated with her croaking that she wanted to literally remove her voice box.

He just gave a disgusted look at Elfman, he wondered how his stomach would be once he was human again after eating all those flies. But he snapped back to what was really important.

"Well it was supposed to be the princess kissing the frog, not the other way around. Maybe that would help you two." He questioned his thinking maybe that would be something that Levy would say.

"Fine, _ribbit_, better not dodge it this time Elfman."

He nodded pathetically. He didn't want Gajeel to know he got cold feet from just a kiss. But Gajeel already knew because he had to stifle his laugh.

Evergreen was being bashful and cute, she initiated the kiss before and he moved away but now he couldn't. She slowly lifted her head and leaned in closer. Elfman closed his eyes and waited for the kiss. Then he felt two soft lips and then a second later it was gone. But nothing was changing. He opened his eyes to find Gajeel and curse at him.

"HEY?! DIDN'T YOU SAY—" He was cut off once he felt his body transform back into a human. He looked at his side and saw Evergreen go back to normal too.

"See I am pretty smart. Gi hee." Gajeel chuckled. He realized that he was pretty much talking to himself because Elfman and Evergreen had just been staring at each other. He sighed and cursed the love birds before flying away.

"So Ever, I um…" He wanted to ask her out properly just like a real man. "Would you like to go out with me?"

She just smirked and nodded in response.

"Good just like a man." That earned him a smack on the head.

"I'M A WOMAN! YOU IDIOT!"


End file.
